The avenger stuck with gods and dragons
by Rikudou Naruto156
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha received a mission from his sensei, after they discovered that he could travel to kaguya's dimension. Find as much information regarding kaguya and the otsutsuki clan. But something goes wrong and the Uchiha lands in a world full of, dragons, gods, devils, angels, fallen angels, and so much more. Post war Sasuke. Crossover between, DxD, Naruto, Percy Jackson.
1. A avenger's disappearance

**Author note: sup guys Rikudou Naruto here my second story I hope you will enjoy the story. So this story will be a crossover with 3 universes high school dxd** **, percy** **Jackson, and Naruto. But instead of them all being separated I will have the Percy Jackson verse merge with high school dxd, seeing that the Greek gods do exist and so on in the dxd verse. The main character will be Sasuke Uchiha, now Sasuke's character in the fandom, some people hate the dude, others are meh with him, and other absolutely love the dude. I choose Sasuke because his character is interesting to me, and I'am rather in depth with his character in itself his thoughts and so on. Now than let's get on with the story don't forget to REVIEW.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, high school DxD, nor Percy Jackson, please support the official release.**

 **XX**

(Normal talking)

 _(Normal thinking_ )

 **(Bijuu/dragons/gods talking)**

 **(** _ **Bijuu**_ **/** _ **dragons**_ **/** _ **gods thinking)**_

 **(Jutsu/techniques)**

 **XX**

 _ **Hidden sound, rice country**_

 **XX**

Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, is laying on the grass with a peaceful expression on his face as he had his eyes closed and his hands his left hand had bandages wrapped around it. He had both of them behind his head while snoring softly.

He in question has spiky black hair with a blue tint in it it hangs over his face as the left side of his head is covered by his hair making his eye not visible, with his eyes open Sasuke has one onyx eye while the other one is a rippled purple eye stretched across the entire eyeball with tomeo's in it, he wears a black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees.

The Uchiha in question is simply put bored out of his mind, after the whole chino ordeal he got bored because there was nothing to do the violent ninja times were over so he had nothing to do, and he quite enjoyed the peace, so he decided to visit orochimaru wanting to know what the mysterious snake was up too, only for the snake Sannin to tell him he is rather busy with a new project so he left he could clearly hear that the man is busy.

So he went back on the road trying to atone for his sins, no matter what Naruto said that he had forgiven him, he himself didn't he couldn't not after what he had done to all the nations. As Sasuke stood up after hearing a screech from a bird. The Uchiha sighed in annoyance as he stood up and glared at the sun that is blinding him right now. Getting used to the light he looked in the blue sky wi some clouds and saw the bird that is still screeching, he whistled to the bird who heard it and looked at him as he or she began flying towards him.

As the bird landed on his hand Sasuke saw a piece of paper tied around the bird's leg. Sasuke untied the piece of paper around the bird's leg and let the bird fly away. With a sigh he opened the piece of paper." Pretty sure Naruto wrote this." Sasuke muttered as he recognized his friend's bad writing.

 **XX**

 _ **Letter**_

 **XX**

 _Yo Sasuke-teme, it is me Naruto. I just wanted to say that you have another mission from Kakashi-sensei,because of your dimension travel abilities, me and Kakashi-sensei had agreed that we need you to investigate kaguya's dimension seeing you are the only one who can get in it now._

 _Your mission is simple gather as much info on kaguya and the otutsuki clan. That's all while it may sound it isn't much you already know it is. So good luck bastard you are going to need it._

 _Signed by Naruto uzumaki._

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **XX**

Sasuke sighed, as he lit the paper in fire and burned it as he dissipated the fire. He gained a serious look as he gathered chakra in his rinnegan, he focused it in front of him as he released the chakra creating a portal in space and time." _This better be worth it Naruto Kakashi."_ The Uchiha thought as he walked in the portal. The portal closed behind him and this was the last time the elemental nations would hear from Sasuke Uchiha.

There will be mourned for the shadow of the leaf, his name will be written on the memorial stone as a hero, next to itachi Uchiha. His funeral will be held in a few months, Sakura Haruno will be devastated, Naruto will blame himself same with Kakashi hatake. Some will celebrate finally happy that the Uchiha clan has totally vanquished.

And with that said Uchiha Sasuke has completely disappeared from the elemental nations up to a different universe were gods, dragons, devils, angels, titans, Demi-gods, yokai, and so much more will be standing in his way. But there is a saying about a Uchiha." _Never cross a Uchiha."_ A simple statement, but it is a promise who ever crosses Uchiha Sasuke will receive no mercy of him

 **XX**

 _ **Line break**_

 **Dimensional gap**

 **XX**

The dimensional gap, a space with nothing but endless colors a space were time flows different than normal, a space were two of the strongest beings in existence life. Ophis the infinite dragon god a shape shifting dragon who is the third strongest in existence. And great red the dragon of dragons, the true red dragon emperor, and the strongest in existence.

These two reside in this gap of space and time. Well that was so until great red refused to leave and ophis wanted the place to be quite it was her home after all. Remember when I said that she can shapeshift she shape shifted in a human Loli girl in goth clothes, yeah dragons with their weird tastes.

Anyway Ophis wants this place to be quite, and with great red pestering every time in the gap. She would leave soon she would gather new people to get the great dragon out of her silence.

As both dragons were bickering with eachother, they both heard a boom and turned around to see a young man fall from a purple portal. Both dragons looked at eachother ophis with the same expression she always has emotionless. While great red looked intrigued, how a human survive because no normal human could survive a second in the dimension gap. **"i'am going to check that out, from what I can sense it is just a normal human, that should be teared apart by the pressure of the dimensional gap, how interesting."** Great red grumbled as he flew towards the Uchiha, as Ophis followed with a quirked eyebrow.

Both dragons arrived at the floating motionless avenger, who had his eyes closed. Great red narrowed his eyes than a insane grin spreader across his face. **" Muhahhahahahhahahh, I finally found one of them."** The dragon of dreams stated while laughing out loud while flying in the air in circles.

Ophis looked at her greatest rival." What do you mean, I do not understand Baka-red." Ophis said with a stoic expression and a emotionless tone. Red in question gained a tick mark, he absolutely hated that nickname." **Right I forgot you hid like a coward snake bitch, did you forget that one war from that** _ **world.**_ **"** Red stated with amusement glinting in his eyes as he looked at his so-called rival who also had a tick mark on her face. After her fuming she looked at great red with the same look."You mean from those ninjas with weird eyes?" She asked him as the dragon nodded to her.

She could still remember the day when two titans of clashing power could be felt dimensions away and three other beings also, they called themselves shinobi, and later on became gods with their power, one was already a goddess she had no doubt they could all wipe the floor with her in seconds, she and red were arguing with eachother and were trading blows when they sensed the power coming from that dimension. They watched the entire war folding out and were shocked to see a primordial entity being used like a puppet to these people. She could still remember a titan of a samurai those in Japan he was shrouded blue was fighting against a wooden golem. The other one was a man fighting against the same samurai but with a purple color, and a Orange nine tails covered in aura, and this wasn't a average nine tails no this one was as tall as a mountain even taller than great red himself.

Each clash she could feel it as it happened the day of yesterday, a purple orb of destruction and a arrow with black flames similar to the goddess Amaterasu had clashed with the man's shield of darkness that didn't even shatter by impact nor the power and so on. They watched as the man in the blue titan like samurai had achieved a even higher power unimaginable to them he became a literal god. He clashed with a men covered in a aura of blood and survived the destruction what looked like a attack similar to red himself.

They watched the entire war till the final fight that forced them to stop watching as the power was too powerful and shocking for them, they could still sense the fight going on from their dimension, in the end she couldn't handle it and began hiding from their insane powers,One was light the other darkness, the one was the moon the other the sun.

And now one is laying right in front of them, she could feel the power rolling of him in waves while it wasn't as much as golden fox, she still could feel a lot of it." It sensed similar to chakra of the yokai faction, but more potent and complete." Ophis commentend in her usual monotone.

" **Indeed it does, and I can sense it this being is a being of darkness, yet he still holds light in his hart a never ending one at that, so in sense he similar to the moon. But I can also sense the power of him rolling in waves, but at the same time he seems to be not there."** The dragon of dragons said confused, he could feel the power, but not Sasuke's presence even infront of him.

"Weird that should not be possible, or did your sensor prowess weaken Baka-red." Ophis stated to great dragon who roared at her creating cracks in the dimensional gap. Ophis glared back at the great dragon." What should we do with him Baka-red." Ophis asked the dragon who lookedat her while grinning savagely." **I shall fight him of course."** He declared proudly to the dragon god who rolled her eyes at him." No we can't risk the dimensional gap be destroyed by you two fighting Baka." Ophis said causing the dragon of dragons to roll his eyes." **Fine, we shall just send him to those weaklings let them deal with him, but this will be a promise ophis I shall fight him no matter the cost I shall fight him."** The dragon said with a sadistic grin on his face, he was going to prove that he was the strongest in all existences. Ophis glared at her rival how she wanted to him to leave so bad." We shall do that." She said in the same montone.

"My my and you didn't even ask me to vote." A voice said from behind them as there stood chaos a man with a face with no eyes and mouth, he wears a white suit and a white hat, he looked rather thin." Chaos." Ophis simply said to the god who nodded to her." **Chaos, how long has it been a few millennia when I last saw you, did you forget about our spar."** Great red said to the creator, who merely chuckled at the dragons." maybe some other time red,first we need to look at the matter at hand here, from what I could gather his name is Sasuke Uchiha a shinobi a powerful one at that, and a reincarnation of Indra otsutsuki." Chaos stated to the two dragons.

Both dragons narrowed their eyes. **" So he is the reincarnation of the sage's eldest son interesting indeed."** Red commented as Ophis nodded to chaos." So my proposal is we send him to Japan as that is the only language he speaks." Chaos proposed to them as both dragons nodded." That is plausible, but which city?" Ophis asked." Kuoh supernatural lurks there." Chaos said amused." Plus the mist wil cover him and, the human will only see a shooting star." Chaos said, as both dragons nodded in acceptance. With a mere word of portal a portal opened beneath as the Uchiha passed through it and the portal closed, as chaos looked amused that you couldn't see he looked at the dragons.

"So who is up for a game of cards?" Asked with a smile that you couldn't see as he held a stack of cards in his right hand. Both Ophis and great red groaned the man always won no matter what you did, illusions didn't help he broke free of them, and he never sleeps so dreams also never helped.

 **XX**

 _ **Line break**_

 **Japan Kuoh 9:22 pm**

 **XX**

Sasuke never liked surprises he never did, so when he woke up in alley near apartment building he was getting attacked by unknown creatures. One is female from what he could guess from the top of her building as she has her boobs showable she also have purple short hair, and blue eyes as she looked with a insane expression at the Uchiha, but her under part of her body looked lizard like. The other one has a bull head and a body of a man that is very muscular, it looked like it is blind and it is fuming in rage. It stood as tall as a house

He sighed in annoyance as his expression turned in a pissed off one, he hadn't eaten, he is thirsty, and didn't know where he is, when he got back he would whoop Naruto's ass." I'am mad and you two are the best test dummies that there are now, so don't die quickly." Sasuke said in a cold tone as he unsheathed his sword and glared at them with a cold look.

The Minotaur roared in rage as it began charging at sasuke with a enraged expression it went for wild swipe at the Uchiha who jumped over the swipe and balanced on the huge arm of the monster as he ran up it towards his neck, as the monster went to smack Sasuke like a bug , the Uchiha was gone from its vision." Die." Sasuke simply said as he cut the Minotaur's head off. The entire body vanished in gold dust as the head is only left on the ground." _That_ _was weird."_ The Uchiha thought he never saw something like that in his entire life.

Sasuke looked the spot and saw that the stray is still there he let a cold grin appear on his face, that send shivers to the stray's spine." Your still here that's good, but there will be nothing more but a speck of dust of you when i'am done." The Uchiha promised the paralyzed stray." _And I haven't even unleashed a single drop of killing intent, nor did I flare my chakra, how pathetic."_ The Uchiha thought with a shake of his head." **katon: Gokyaku no jutsu."** Sasuke said in himself as he spat out a fireball the size of a house at the stray.

The stray in question couldn't dodge nor move, she is literally paralyzed in fear she saw her life flash before her eye, she looked at the beautiful ball of inferno heading her way in a trancelike state. As the fireball hit her she let out a silent scream, as she was burned alive to nothingness she felt her entire being on fire.

Sasuke appeared behind her as he held his hand in front of him and began absorbing the fireball into himself thank to the rinnegan's abilities as he saw the fireball dissipate leavening only a gust of wind that made the dust in front of him disappear into the air. With a sigh jumped from the ground to the roof, and looked at the full moon." I need information and fast." The Uchiha muttered to himself. He didn't know where he was, but he was going to make a promise." _I may not know where i'am, but anyone who decides to stand in my way for me atoning for my sins wil pay. I will protect the innocents just like Naruto would, that is a promise of a life time, neh Naruto."_ Sasuke vowed to himself as he began roof hopping.

 **XX**

 _ **End**_

 **XX**

 **Author note: And that's the first chapter of the avenger stuck with the gods and dragons done, I know it is short, but don't worry this is just a prologue to the story, the next chapter will be longer by a lot. I hope you have enjoyed don't forget too REVIEW, and cya next time my fellow shinobi's :D**


	2. A new life of a redeemer

**Author note: sup guys it is Rikudou Naruto back again with a second chapter of The avenger stuck with gods and dragons, and as I promised this is a longer chapter. Anyway I want to thank you guys for the feed back. Now before we get back to the story I just want to respond to the guest normal guy. First off you are the deluded one if you truly think any of the Naruto god tiers would lose to great red. Great red is inconsistent, he doesn't even have any feats only hype what he gets from the high school dxd fans believe me I like the series, but I despise the hype it gets for characters powers the only thing is a statement of him fighting thrixea would destroy the world, and even that is little information that I can't fully trust because his feats aren't close to planet level, at max I can give him continental level of fire power seeing he was stated to be able to destroy the world with trixhea that is the only evidence we have, but even that is shaky st the most seeing we haven't seen any feats of him close to that . Ophis is the second evidence we have is freaking large island level, yes she was weakened thanks to Samuel's curse and she stated she was as twice as powerful as the heavenly dragons heavenly dragons in their prime are both just island destroyers, so no ddraig isn't planet buster the funny thing is it takes all of their power to blow up a island while one bijuudama from any bijuu could wipe a country out. Anyway that is nothing compared to naruto God tiers. All of them are stated to be from moon level+ till planet level+, where kaguya is possibly dwarf star level with the expansive truth seeking orb. It is a fact I don't want this to be a rant so If you want to know the powerscale I follow go watch Seth the programmer Why Naruto is stronger than you think and if Naruto is faster than light than watch why Sasuke is stronger than you think. Anyway with Seth's evidence it is clearly to see that great red nor ophis don't have shit on Naruto god tiers that is that I even took a look in his points myself and he is right Seth does have a tendency to sometimes overhype his points, he still is correct. If you don't agree i don't really care Tbh, I use facts i power scale myself thanks to Seth and he nailed the head in the coffin with most of them simply put I don't care if you think i'am the deluded one because I simply state what facts provide me, me and many others that are forced to read some stories where the Naruto verse is de-powered because the authors says so without actual putting thought to it and just so the dxd verse can waltz on the Naruto one like they are some fodder. But the annoying part is that you bring up a power scale from my other story were I have to wank the Naruto verse to compare to beings who can wipe out galaxies is rather a weak statement, I mentioned it that it isn't the true power scale. Anyway sorry for That guys, i'am just tired of people wanking Dxd to make Naruto fodder because they want to let's just get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson, nor high school dxd. Please support the official release.**

 **XX**

(Normal speech)

( _Normal thinking_ )

 **(Bijuu/Pissed off gods/ dragons talking)**

 **(** _ **Bijuu**_ **/** _ **pissed off gods**_ **/** _ **dragons thinking)**_

 **(Jutsu's/techniques)**

 **XX**

 _ **Line break**_

 **Kuoh 9:45 pm**

 **XX**

A year has passed and Sasuke came to terms that he couldn't come back to his home dimension. How did he know this because he could still sense Naruto's chakra but it was barely . The jinchuuriki nearly had as much chakra as kaguya, and for him only being able to sense him barely, that meant he was dimensions away from his own.

While his reserves were a lot compared to a kage level shinobi and dare he say by bijuu standards they weren't anywhere near Naruto's, plus he doubted his friends wanted him dead back, there where other risks for continued traveles through dimensions for him that would endanger his life so he couldn't risk it. That didn't mean he would give up he would find a way home he just couldn't leave it like that after all the things he went through. Summoning did work seeing the snakes lived in a entire different dimension, while he could summon Aoda, the problem was the snakes couldn't reverse summon him to their plane because they lacked the chakra to do so. Then another problem also played out, he couldn't send a message to the hidden leaf nor orochimaru to get him out of this mess. The problem as to why is because he wasn't in the elemental nations and orochimaru and kabuto were both kicked out of the snake clan because Manda had enough of them after so much of his subordinates and family were lost in battle and both weren't emphatic to that.

He was the only one able to summon the snakes, it is so frustrating he couldn't get back home. It pissed him off, because he knew that he had the right coordination set on kaguya's dimension. Something or someone pulled him into this. He was not going to stand for that, as a shinobi of the leaf, and as a uchiha.

He would never be able to reach the elemental nations, so he had to accept it. It sucks, but he didn't really have a choice." the curse of being uchiha huh." Sasuke said with his usual expression and released a tired sigh, as he laid in the grass of the forest on a hill that had great view of the stars in the sky.

Being alone was something he found extremely annoying and no matter how pathetic it sounded for any opponent he fought, it made him feel lost he didn't know what to do sure he could control everyone on this world as a dictator, no one would be even able to stand in his way he was too powerful for this world. But that would be just be him walking the same path when he searched vengeance against his brother he would like to avoid that. Loneliness didn't only make him feel lost it made him scared, he the most powerful shinobi in existence a title he and Naruto share. Is scared of being all alone again. It is kinda of ironic if he were to be honest, he was always on the move back his world always alone, yes he felt alone on his journey. But he always had the reassurance that he could go back, but now if felt worse he truly is alone again just like he was back then after his brother slaughtered his clan. The shunning back then made the emptiness much more worse.

He felt tired of all of this, couldn't he just get a break from the weirdness he called a life. He fought so many people where a ninja god and a literal goddess of chakra where also apart off. He fought his best friend for ideals and what a true hokage was. That was only in the war he lost so much and tried to pick up his life to make it at least some what normal by atoning for his sins. Everything was going great until a outside force had messed with his space time manipulation.

Whoever that entity was would pay dearly for that, that is a promise. He just felt so much rage well up inside of him, a purple miasma began to surround his body as his hair shadowed his eyes." Always me or him, didn't I suffer enough. The curse of the uchiha should have been vanquished, yet I still feel cursed not with hatred with loneliness." Sasuke muttered to himself.

His senses picked up some rustling in the bushes a few meters away." You can come out now, I can sense you." Sasuke said in a annoyed tone, sneaking up on a shinobi is just dumb plain simple dumb. Standing up and dusting himself Sasuke sighed, as a silver arrow made his way. He caught it with ease and just gave a annoyed look at the person in front of him.

The person in front of him is a woman with ginger hair and beefy build, she has crystal blue eyes and is glaring at him with some sort of hatred, she has a huntress outfit on if Sasuke is spot on. If he were to be more accurate a huntress from Artemis.

"You are disturbing my rest huntress." Sasuke said glaring at the female huntress in annoyance, he could also tell by her aura that she is a huntress of Artemis they all have a silver aura.

"I do not care for that _man,_ I shall give you one chance to leave this area is claimed by the huntress of lady Artemis." She said with a slight growl as she had her bow aimed at him daring him to do something funny.

"How annoying, you selfishly think this area is property of your goddess just because you are here. How pathetic." Sasuke said in his usual tone that clearly implied he wasn't going anywhere. He liked the view of the stars he could care less about the huntress.

Phoebe growled at Sasuke who did he think he is." You males are all the same, you and your arrogance annoy me the most. Die male-pig." She said in rage with a tad insanity seen in her eyes, it didn't matter if she killed him quickly, he didn't stand a chance after all he is human and she is a huntress from lady Artemis.

Sasuke sighed, as time slowed down around them the arrow nearing him." _She clearly forgot that I caught her other arrow with ease, she certainly is annoying."_ Sasuke thought, as he caught the arrow out of the air." Your rage makes you to predictable, you aren't a warrior you are a brat." Sasuke said coldly as he throws the two arrows away on the ground.

Was he mocking her? Yes yes he clearly is mocking her. She roared at him in blind rage she took her strapped hunting knifes out and charged wildly at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked annoyed it was to predictable for his taste, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt seeing she is consumed by rage. He didn't need his sharingan to see through her movements." _She is rather slow."_ He noted down, to him that is not everyone is a shinobi who can move faster than light by a lot.

One swipe to the right, dodge.

One swipe to the left, dodge.

One at his midsection, dodge.

That was the one sided battle, Sasuke simply dodging all of the attempts for his life, it is rather pathetic if it was so with all of the Olympian goddess her troops.

It infuriates her that he was dodging her so clean without any difficulty." Stay still male." She roared out with a mighty swing she hammered down her two hunting knifes trying to embed it through his skull.

Sasuke sighed it seemed he had to finish it, before she hammered down her two hunting knifes into Sasuke he performed a backflip dodging her attempt to go through his skull." My turn." He simply said as she had her knives embedded into the ground that created a small crater thanks to the force of Impact.

She released her knives and went on guard in her taught fighting style, a loud boom is heard that nearly swept her away from her feet,as Sasuke broke the sound barrier with ease and went further beyond creating after images of himself.

"This isn't a power of a human." She muttered to herself as she stands frozen in her spot watching the blur pass around her and the afterimage she let at spot were beginning confuse her.

She couldn't see him he is to fast way to fast to even comprehend. That is when horror came etched on her face, as the uchiha appeared underneath her. That is when the kick came in her stomach launching her in the air the kick alone got the air out of lungs she is certain that there will be a nasty bruise on her stomach if she even survived the onslaught from this monster..

using his incredible jumping abilities Sasuke appeared behind her using the shadow of the dancing leaves and continues his assault." _Time to wrap this up,_ **shishi rendan."** Sasuke thought as he appears besides her and finishes his assault with a powerful axe kick in her stomach that send her smashing in the ground creating a large crater with a smoke cloud surrounding it a bit.

Sasuke landed swiftly on his feet and took a glance at the sky and saw that the stars weren't see able, the darkness had consumed the light. Walking to the crater with his usual expression, Sasuke simply glanced at the bruised hunter." You are lucky that I didn't try to beat you are even more luckier that I didn't fought with the intend to kill you. Next time just ask." Sasuke said turning around in his usual tone." Wait tell me your name!" She shouted to him, she needed a name he owed her that at least for such a beat down.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around glancing at the woman in the crater." Why should I give you my name, what would you do if you have my name search me up for a pathetic attempt of revenge. If that is the reason believe me you won't like the ending of it." Sasuke said to her with a cold look.

She glanced at him with her blue eyes, he gave her a cold look like she expected him to do." I won't do it for such reasons I promise you that, I just want to know the of the one who bested me in combat even if that person is a _male."_ She said to him with as much venom on the male part of her sentence.

"I suppose I can grant you that name, I don't care for your hatred for my gender in my opinion it is pathetic, do you truly think men is all evil then you truly are blinded by your vision of the world woman can be as evil as man there are enough of them around the globe. Anyway enough of my blabbering my name is Sasuke Uchiha. If you ever think you are ready to face me, just know that I haven't used my full power merely a few percent of it. Get stronger so that you can face me again hunter although I highly doubt you will be able to defeat me." Sasuke said and disappeared with a gust of leaves leaving the hunter alone and bruised to the point that she couldn't move.

She is barely awake looking at the stars in the sky that were slowly getting consumed by the darkness in the sky, this is what defeat felt like huh. She didn't want to accept it a human bested her without a sacred gear just pure skill without even trying." _To think there walks such a dangerous human on this planet_." It took normally more to provoke her, but today wasn't her day. She sighed she was going to be stuck here for a half hour or so. She still found it frightening that such human walked the earth he bested a hunter like her might she add one of the best of the hunters in Artemis's troops. One of the most powerful forces in the supernatural world they were always treated like respect, even if they were known as male haters they were still treated with sort of respect.

The ginger just sighed as she watched the leaves fly in the sky." I'am sorry lady Artemis, I wasn't strong enough." She said as a tear rolled down her face…

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **XX**

Fighting a hunter was not on Sasuke's to do list, but he didn't really care besides he wasn't scared of the Greek pantheon If they caught the wind of it, more accurately if the goddess of the moon caught the wind of it. Sasuke did what he had to do to defend himself, maybe going mach 20 was a bit of overkill. But he had to stretch his legs he hadn't fought someone who at least could take a few hits since he entered this dimension.

As the Uchiha kept walking on the side walk he looked from the corner of his eyes at the other side, he saw civilians living the night life they all had the time of their lives clubs were almost collapsing with how many people were in there, and kuoh normally is a quite town." _probably tourists."_ Sasuke thought with a distaste, he didn't like tourists especially when they came when he was working they annoyed him constantly while he knew every language of this world, thanks to his intelligence and sharingan. They still annoyed the crap out of him when especially the woman and girls they kept looking at him like a piece of meat. At least sakura had some tact these woman's just wanted to straight up have sex he still remembered when they cornered him, a shiver rang down his spine. They were just like his damn fan girls in konoha.

Sasuke focused himself on the road as he kept walking and passed a park with a fountain, he arrived in the next open street where he could see the church in the distance, as he is standing on the side walk. He noticed a woman approaching issei with blue hair and brown eyes well eye seeing she has her other eye covered by her hair, she wears a mini skirt fitting her trench coat like jacket, her jacket has she opened so he could see her Impressive bust." _What is the pervert doing, talking to a fallen angel?."_ Sasuke thought a bit confused. Issei was talking to a fallen angel, he could feel the presence of a supernatural being thanks to killing so many of them.

Sasuke knew issei as a weak determined pervert from school, he was ambitious for a pathetic goal. However now he noticed something about the pervert. Moving his hair to the side, revealing the strongest eye in existence, The Rinnegan. The power he received from the sage in the fourth great ninja war against his ancestors. He could use his sharingan it held the same affect seeing the sharingan is a mutation of the Rinnegan just like many other bloodlines that came from the Rinnegan , but he hadn't use his Rinnegan abilities in a long time he only used it once that was to absorb his own fireball against that stray it was a bit out of practice he would soon have to change that. That didn't mean he was going to use all of his Rinnegan jutsu that would be to devastating to the planet and gave these humans knowledge of the supernatural and he would rather avoid that.

Focusing his eye on issei, he saw that issei's energy has changed from a human one entirely to something darker he became a devil." _One day, I took one day off from school and he becomes a devil."_ The avenger thought in annoyance, besides the devil energy something else catches his eye it was the red aura emitting from his right arm concentrating on it he saw a red dragon residing in his arm." _Ddraig the red dragon emperor has a new host it seems, that must be the reason why a fallen angel is approaching the pervert_." Sasuke thought, as he covered his eye again as he saw issei dodging a light spear from the fallen angel.

He inhaled some air and sighed as he vanished with a gust of leaves appearing on the rooftop from his apartment complex."So you hold great power inside of you, doesn't change the fact that you are still as pathetic, only interesting as for now." Sasuke said to himself, as he watched issei activating his sacred gear, the power released from it destroyed the woman's clothes and made her flee in shock it seemed. Didn't surprise him if he were to be honest the fallen angel was laughable weak to him and any respectable shinobi.

"This is giving me a headache." He said with a frown as he rubbed his temple with his bandaged arm that he received after the chino ordeal. The headache of fighting a hunter 20 minutes ago and then getting a reveal that the school pervert has a Longinus sacred gear does that o a person.

That is when he felt a presence behind him a dark one holding light energy inside of him or her." _Large reserves for a fallen angel, definitely a fallen angel a twelve winged one at that. How annoying."_ He thought with a scowl, turning around that scowl deepened as he glared at the person in front of him.

"Azazel." Sasuke muttered with a scowl, in front of him stands a man with black hair golden bangs, and a goatee, a long red jacket with a huge collar the top is slightly opened revealing his chest, he also wears grey pants with red shoes. The governor of the fallen angels is standing there in a thinking position.

"Interesting, seeing as you already know who i'am and I know who you are uchiha-san shall we skip introductions." He said with a smirk, as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the uchiha.

Sasuke scowled at the man next to him, as they watched issei riding away on his bike." What do you want azazel?" Sasuke asked the man still with a scowl, the man let out a chuckle of amusement that irritated Sasuke.

"It is funny you know a year ago you didn't even exist yet here you are. Kinda of weird isn't it, I must give you kudos for those documents you made were perfectly done." He said slightly chuckling, it did take him some time to unravel the truth, that sasuke uchiha didn't belong to this plane of theirs.

Sasuke sighed and his scowl turned to a normal expression, as he locked eyes with Azazel." So you unraveled them, impressive doesn't surprise me from the stories I have heard of you being a genius despite your perverted nature seem to be true. But that isn't the reason you came here to me, more accurately you aren't even here for me. You are here for ddraig's new host and the supposedly son of Poseidon." Sasuke said with a slight smirk as he enjoyed the shocked expression of Azazel, he kept tabs on anyone close to the supernatural in this town. As the saying goes Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

He is a trained shinobi it was more and less his job to keep tabs on anyone who associated with the supernatural, he was trained for this kind of things even if it is the basics. The basics can save lives that is a rule that every shinobi kept in mind even his dobe of a best friend Naruto.

"Don't be so shocked governor, I keep tabs on everyone even Issei Hyodou and Percy Jackson, although I just discovered the pervert being ddraig's host, feel sorry for that dragon to be stuck in someone like that." Sasuke said with a sigh, the dragon truly ran out of luck if issei didn't control his lust sooner plus his idiotic behavior was also a disadvantage in a fight, he would get himself killed. He wasn't like Naruto in that way sadly, Naruto may be a idiot when it comes to books, but his unpredictability strategies where highly intelligent that even a Nara couldn't counter them And they have the IQ level of 200 or it was because of their laziness that they didn't try that was also a possibility.

He himself could vouch for his friends strategies even weird where still effective he was a quick thinker in battle outside of that he is still the same idiot.

Azazel regained his composure and let out a amused chuckle again." You also are a genius you thought of everything to keep yourself anonymous from the rest of the supernatural in this town, but you kept tabs on all of them, including the Demigods residing here. You are good kid gotta hand it to you." Azazel said with a smirk, he could use someone like him in the Grigori. he could sense that the kid in front of him is strong by his aura alone and is also incredibly intelligent from what he just gathered. He could definitely use someone like Sasuke in his organization. However that could wait he needed first a favor from him.

"You probably want to know why I came to you don't ya kid." Azazel said with a smirk as he saw sasuke's eye twitch in annoyance, the uchiha nodded to the governor." You see a nun will arrive tomorrow she will be placed in the church owned by stray subordinates of mine they want her sacred gear, I need you to kill my former subordinates as they made a alliance to a corrupt higher up who used to work in the Grigori. Can you handle it?" He said in all seriousness to the uchiha.

" killing some low life is nothing to worry about, but what is it in for me?" Sasuke asked the man with a serious look." Information about dimensional traveling that can possibly help you with your project." The governor said smirking, sasuke's eyes widened a bit." You went through my apartment didn't ya." Sasuke said in a low voice. Azazel gave him a optimistic answer." Yep I indeed did." He said smirking.

That is when his smirk fell, as cold steel was placed on his jugular, that cold steel was in a form of blade that appeared in sasuke's hand out of thin air." _Impressive I didn't even see him move interesting indeed, and where did that sword come from does he have a sacred gear similar to sword birth."_ He thought intrigued, not even thinking about the possibility of his life ending.

Sasuke glared at the man, who didn't even looked threatened probably because of him being a human or he was too distracted." We have an agreement, but don't think I trust you immediately Azazel." Sasuke said with a scowl, as he applied some pressure on the blade on Azazel's jugular to make a undeep cut to make it clear that he could have killed him. He made his point and disappeared in a gust of leaves to his apartment leaving a rather shocked Azazel standing on the rooftop.

The governor had his hand on his jugular and was shocked when he felt a liquid dripping from his jugular, looking at his hand in shock as he saw that it was his blood. He smirked after realizing he wasn't dealing with a average human sacred gear user." Impressive, it seems there is more to him than meets the eye. I knew he was strong for his age. But to make me bleed without even trying truly is fearsome." He said to himself smirking as he disappeared from view as black feathers where the only remains.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Sasuke's apartment 7:30 Am**

 **XX**

A annoyed groan could be heard from the apartment building, as the alarm clock is ringing it began to annoy the Uchiha, bringing his fist down on the alarm clock the Uchiha crushed the thing and stood up out of his comfy bed." Is it truly worthy." Sasuke muttered with a sleepy look, was it truly worth it going to school, as Sasuke is thinking about destroying the school with his chidori while picking new clothes from the laundry he did yesterday.

He finally came to a decision not to as he walked to the shower, why because that would probably also take the entire town with it and more, seeing he destroyed a chunk of the moon with a chidori without even trying it probably isn't the best thing to do and the humans of this planet would notice and complain and bring up some cringy conspiracy theories.

Seriously the moon isn't real and it is just a hologram to hide something is the biggest bullshit he has ever heard, if the moon wasn't real that meant that natural disasters would be a common thing on this planet and water levels rising even more, that some people actually believed it made Sasuke shake his head in disappointment. Or that the world is flat seriously if the planet was flat that meant that they would have seen the moon everywhere, some people still believed that crap made Sasuke doubt these humans. Luckily It was for only certain individuals on this globe otherwise Sasuke would have snapped he'd rather die than being surrounded by people even dumber than Naruto.

After taking a shower the former avenger looked at the clock in the living room where he is now standing fully dressed in kuoh's boy school outfit. It is already 7:40 school starts at 8:15. He walked to the kitchen and prepared a bento for himself with rice balls and tomatoes.

Done with that he walked out of the apartment locking the door and a backpack on his back the Uchiha began walking towards to school with his headphones in and turning on some good music on his phone (NF: At the moment). Seriously this world was by far way more advanced to his, he still could understand it to a certain degree. But it was a lot of technology they built amazing things.

Sasuke walked passed the shop where he works, a shop owned by one woman named Hi no Kokoro, but everyone called her kokoro it ironically translated the heart of fire, and the woman had a passionate fire to have all her customers leave the shop happy.

She is a beautiful woman Sasuke had to admit and very kind to her customers that it surprised Sasuke, because he only knew one person who held so much kindness in him and that is Naruto, his friend was able to forgive the most sinful of men because of him connecting his pain to theirs Naruto always understood why someone did what they did. It was one of the qualities he admired of his friend. Naruto only killed those who deserved killing, that weren't many only a pair if he remembers correctly those that aren't redeemable were killed by him. He killed those who stood in his way or in self defense, he killed the wicked ones where Naruto may seem redemption he didn't and couldn't it was just the way he worked.

However despite her kindness Sasuke knew there was something off about the woman, thanks to his powers he could easily see through the mist that is a weak illusion to him if he had to give it a class in genjutsu he would say it was a d-rank at least low c-rank at most.

Anyway he knew that the woman held power in her he wasn't going to judge someone for power that they held he knew the pain of being treated differently he would be a hypocrite if he did judge her, plus she didn't pose a threat to him and helped him a lot and her riceballs are amazing is something that he had to admit.

The former avenger took a glance through the display of the shop, and saw Kokoro smiling at him while giving him a small wave . Sasuke nodded to her with his usual expression. She in his opinion is to kind for him, he didn't deserve it for all things he did, he didn't even deserve a speck of her kindness if she ever knew what he did he doubted that she could forgive him like Naruto.

As the Uchiha kept walking to school Kokoro glanced at the last Uchiha for one moment than focused on the person in front of her. A woman with black shoulder length hair, and striking silver eyes, the woman is tall and well built, she wears a white shirt, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots, a bow is strapped on her back with a sheath of two hunting knives. This is Artemis a Greek goddess of the hunt, the moon, chastity, animals and the wilderness. Currently she is wolfing down a plate of chocolate chip cookies of her aunt Hestia. She noticed the glance her aunt gave the young boy who just walked past her shop." Aunt Hestia, do I have to be worried that there is a possibility that one of the three virgin goddess will break her vow?" Artemis asked her aunt as she ate the last cookie.

Kokoro or otherwise known as Hestia the goddess of the hearth, home, and family. Gave her niece a small glare." Artemis, do I look like I want to break my vow." Hestia stated, with her arms crossed under her impressive bust as she gave her niece a small glare.

Artemis let out a chuckle as a small smile made her way to her face, the shop felt comfortable and had a feeling of home she didn't really expect less of her aunt she always wanted a cozy candy shop in Japan and seeing Olympus resides in Japan now that is,she immediately went to work, besides no one complained she wasn't a Olympian anymore so her father let her do what she wanted as long as she tended the hart time to time and that she came to important meetings that required her presence.

"Say aunt Hestia who was that boy?" Artemis asked her aunt, when the boy passed the shop she could feel a connection between herself and him it could be possible that one of her domains were connected to the boy.

"Hmm, that was Sasuke uchiha he works here since last year, why?" Hestia asked with a quirked eyebrow. Artemis looked at her aunt with a in ridiculous expression." He doesn't seem exactly normal in term of being human." Artemis said with narrowed eyes, there was something off about him. He definitely is strong for a human even for a sacred gear user the aura he gave off seemed familiar to her like she knew him. She would ask her sister about him, specifically his last name it did sound like he belonged to a clan, maybe Athena had some information regarding him.

Hestia simply smiled at her niece." He is indeed not normal, but that doesn't matter. His eyes or more specifically his eye tells me that he is a good person searching for a home my dear niece." She said smiling.

Artemis smiles a bit a that, leave it to her aunt to see the positivity of anyone regardless of them being rather sketchy. Than a reminder came into mind she promised a hunt with her hunters today. Wolfing down the last plate of chocolate chip cookies and her glass of milk her aunt gave her." I got to go aunt Hestia, promised the hunters that I would be back in a hour for the hunt." She said smiling to her aunt.

Hestia smiled back and waved in response." Don't forgot to visit again dear." She said smiling, Artemis nodded and left with a teleportation circle.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **XX**

The uchiha arrived at school with a sigh. Kuoh academy a school that used to be a all female school had changed into one where both genders could go now, although the female population is far more than the males who entered the school.

He walked through the gates of the school, and saw his Usual spot he always sat in a cherry blossom tree it reminded him off a particular mission he went on with team 7. Jumping from the ground he landed on the branch of the tree and began to lay on the branch while looking at the sky.

His rest would be sooner or later disturbed by two girls who Sasuke knew would be here in a few minutes just to annoy him. He already put his headphones back in his backpack and just enjoyed watching the clouds from his spot.

"Sasuke-kun!" Two Loud girly voice shouted his name." There they are." Sasuke said with a sigh, as he jumped down from the tree branch on the ground without making a sound. He at the two girls approaching him with a smile plastered on their face.

A long blond haired girl with blue eyes and a average height, with a well endowed body is the first one of the girls her name is Kaho Hinata. A game addicted waitress playing a tsundere character in that said restaurant.

The girl besides her has a fairly slim figure purple eyes and natural black hair tied down in twin tails, she is rather short standing at the height of 156 cm, her name is Maika Sakuranomiya. A kind and rather innocent girl who has a sadistic look in her eyes when she smiles, that make people afraid of her because of that sadly.

Sasuke looks rather annoyed, both girls didn't take no for a answer no matter how many times he turned them down. He didn't want to bond with anyone in this universe so why did they keep pushing further?

Sasuke knows both of them from their cafe in Tokyo where they worked in the summer vacation for money, they were getting robbed in clear day light the thugs would have gotten away if it wasn't for sasuke's interference. He stayed in Tokyo for a few weeks and was surprised that he came across them again in kuoh, they are students at least Maika applied for kuoh while Koha just transferred over.

And for some god forsaken reason they decided to bug him to let him open up more, he didn't want that bonds are too powerful to ignore." Maika, Kaho. How many times do I need to say that you don't have to scream my name you know that those fan girls will chase me now." Sasuke said with a sigh, as he senses his other problem behind him." I hate you both." Sasuke said with a deadpan to them as a horde of fan girls stand behind him.

Both girls giggle at their friend's misfortune." Good luck running Sasuke-kun." Kano said with a grin as maika continued to giggle." I truly hate you both." Sasuke said in a annoyed tone and with that said he gave he girls his backpack and made a break for it as his fan girls chased him.

"Never gets old does it maika." Kano said with a grin, as the girl giggled further." It really doesn't kaho." She said with a small smile in her face, and that is when the look appears in her eyes that most refer to as the frightening maika.

Kaho pales a bit." You are doing it again Maika." She said pointing at the girl's eyes. Maika looked around frantically and apologized to Kaho a dozen of times.

Rias Gremory, a girl with long crimson red hair that reaches her thighs, blue eyes and a well endowed body with curves in the right places, she is above the average height reaching 172cm, she wears the kuoh girl academy clothes. Besides is her queen smiling with her eyes closed, this is Akeno Himejima, a beautiful young woman who is even more endowed than rias in the chest apartment, she is a very beautiful woman with Raven hair that reaches down her legs, she has a voluptuous figure.

Rias watches from afar the interaction between the uchiha and his two friends. She had her eyes on Sasuke for a long time, it was time to take a bite for him Sona had already chosen her new member she already has issei now a interesting human can be added to her peerage." Akeno, care to take the file of Sasuke uchiha from the principal office." Rias ordered her queen.

Akeno still smiling nods at her," hai buchou." Akeno simply said, as a red circle with the Gremory crest appeared underneath her. With nothing said Akeno disappeared from view using teleportation.

Rias merely looked at the two girls who were known to be friends of the uchiha no matter how much he tried to deny it." Sasuke uchiha you shall be mine." She simply said to herself, Sasuke interested her he held power to a certain degree from what koneko told her, he held chakra so much at that and so dark and potent that it terrified koneko for being near to him. She also said it was by far more complete, however the problem was she couldn't track him he is simply invisible to every tracker.

A human with chakra is already frightening to some, however a human with complete control of it and make it seem more potent and complete that it made the koneko shake in fear of just hearing his name made it even frightening to the Satans and made Rias curious. She needs to know how and why he has chakra, so she decided to test him out for herself, even if he is powerful she highly doubt that he could take on a high ranking devil like herself. After all she is a Devil and he is just a simple human who didn't had the durability or strength or power of a devil.

 **XX**

 _ **End**_

 **XX**

 **Author note: Now I know the second chapter is rather late, but I had things to do real life was just simply consuming a lot of time especially school. So I'am sorry for the late chapter, now as you may have noticed I introduced some rather interesting individuals who aren't in the high school dxd, nor Percy Jackson verse. Maika and Kaho are from blend S a anime I got hooked up on for some reason I enjoyed it, so I thought why not add the two together in the mix. Now I do have plans for them no worries it won't ruin the story they will be the only ones from the blend S cast so I won't be adding any other characters of the cast it is set after the season finale of the show.**

 **As for sasuke taking a hunter on and defeating her with ease and being able to wound Azazel without any effort, do i really need to explain why. Because i'am fair certain that Most of you guys know that sasuke is by far capable to wound Azazel and best a hunter the likes of phoebe.**

 **So hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of the avenger stuck with gods and dragons, don't forget to Review and peace. Rikudou Naruto out:D**


	3. Sasuke the unknown

**Author note: Aye peeps, I'm back with a new chapter of the avenger stuck with dragons and gods. I just want to thank you all it amazes me that literally 2000 people have read my story, I also would like to thank those who reviewed my story thanks for all the support. And of course also the followers and favorites thank you all:D**

 **Any question regarding the story can always be asked via Pm, so if anyone of you guys are curious just send me a Pm I'll try to answer to the best I can of course no spoilers . Now than let's get this party started.**

 **XX**

(Normal speaking)

( _Normal thinking_ )

( **Dragons/bijuu/enraged gods/ Talking)**

( _ **Dragons/bijuu/enraged gods/ Thinking**_ **)**

 **(Jutsu's/techniques)**

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **XX**

If there was something that Percy was forced to accept was it that god's were selfish, even his own father was. They believed themselves to be the pinnacle off might forced others to do their bidding because they could do so. God's were indeed selfish and would use anything even if it meant putting others in danger just to save their own face.

He had seen the dark side off his own father and saw the injustice that the god did to the people who he didn't like, just because he could. He didn't like the god's and neither did they him, they were hypocrites and they thought off him as just a brat who wasn't meant to be there. Of course there were a few exceptions like Apollo, Hestia, and his dad. The latter only being because he was the son off him he supposed.

His chain off thoughts broke as his eyes snapped open, he was going to near his limit soon. Currently he was able to survive underwater for about a hour or so while completely still. It helped with endurance and to sharpen his survival instincts. His ADHD of course gave him a faster reaction time and helped him discovering his own limitations when in dangerous situations.

The son of Poseidon swam up to the side off the pool, and moved swiftly and before even a second passed he had appeared at the side off the pool. He wasn't wet thanks to his hydrokinesis it was pretty convenient to say the least. He climbed out off the water and looked in surprise as he saw his best friend enter the pool area with a paranoid look.

Grover's appearance consists of baggy brown clothes, he is a head taller than percy, he also has curly brown hair, with brown eyes that seemed darting around the place as he was extremely worried with a tad of paranoia.

"What's up Grover?" Percy asked with a quirked eyebrow, normally he would have brushed it off as his friend being the paranoid goat that he is, however nowadays that was most likely not the case.

"Percy the prophecy has changed.." Grover said uncomfortably, this was a big issue as Olympus is a mess now with Zeus trying to calm it down. The gods had no clue what to do as even Apollo was confused as to how it happened.

Percy's eyes widened at that, the prophecy changing was something he the least expected, this was big did it change to where he isn't the savior of Olympus anymore? What had changed? Curiosity had bitten him hard as his eyes slightly hardened to a more serious tone.

"What's the prophecy now?" Percy asked curiously, but a serious tone could also be heard as he looked Grover dead in the eye.

" I don't know, Chiron had asked me to pick you up we have a meeting now. Annabeth and the rest are already there." Grover said to the demigod of Poseidon, while walking with his crutches to the wooden bench where Percy's clothes are.

Percy nodded and caught his clothes which Grover threw at him with ease. He needed a bit to think this through he was already fifteen and Kronos was already beaten, so what made the prophecy change?

" I'll be there in five minutes go ahead Grover." The Demi god said to the Satyr, who nodded and walked away to their club room leaving the Demi god alone.

Percy who is fully clothed in the locker room frowned deeply as he heard the deep rumbling in the sky from the building. Zeus is angry it seems, but why? Was it because the prophecy had changed or did something else happen what was going on in Olympus now?

" I hope you are holding up dad." He muttered softly a bit worried for his old man.

Opening the door Percy walked towards the Greek mythology club. A new adventure would start Percy didn't know when it would, but he could at least confirm that it would be happening soon. After all that's what his gut told him and it was more right then wrong.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Class 3-B 10:30 AM**

 **XX**

Class 3-b was thankfully a more reserved class, it wasn't loud and distracting. It could be annoying especially when it's one of the classes where one of the great onee-sama's in it. More specifically a red haired one who currently is staring at the only Uchiha from a certain distance, you see when Rias was interested in a person she watched them intensely from a distance to see how they behave, she used her familiar also a lot of times to keep an eye on her peerage in the first few weeks.

Sasuke Uchiha is definitely a enigma to her, she didn't know much about him besides a bit of his back story. She didn't bother to know him until recently when the four Satan's were notified by a disturbance in the dimensional gap. They knew who resided in there ophis the dragon god and great red, two of the most powerful beings in existence. Both held power she couldn't comprehend, but you see the most interesting thing was that the same day when the disturbance was notified the Satan's had search parties across the world to find this disturbance. The hadn't found anything across the globe until they searched through kuoh, they had found imprinted burn marks on the walls in a alleyway near a supermarket they were fresh of a recent battle, hell they were still hot to the point where a high ranking Devil flinched by the touch of it.

After researching the burn marks they had discovered something out of this world or any world that they had knowledge about, the energy that had created the fire wasn't magic. Sure there were other energy sources who are able to deliver fire, but The energy that caused this didn't resemble any of them expect a certain energy source that her rook had the possibility to use.

Chakra, the name itself held power to most of the supernatural it was a formidable source off energy easily being able to contribute with the likes of KI and magic, but this was a sort of chakra no one had ever encountered in their life, even koneko was baffled by such sort of chakra. It was the same as hers yet not at the same time it was more complete and potent from the readings.

To their surprise they got a new face in the city totally unknown to anyone in the city, Uchiha Sasuke. He was quick and efficient it seemed his documents nearly perfect, it took someone from Azazel's intelligence to deem it fake. Luckily they had a lot of crafty people in the Devil society. Uchiha Sasuke is unknown and that's something that interested her and annoy her at the same time, she had no clue why he went ahead and applied to their school, and the fact that still much remained unknown of him.

Hench the reason why she has asked Akeno to take his files from the principal office. She already had made a basic example of Sasuke as a person, a cold hearted prick who didn't want anyone to close. Despite having some friends he kept them at arm length which she didn't like in her opinion. Sure her life maybe one of the best out there without the marriage contract it would definitely have been the perfect level life. However she couldn't understand why a human like Sasuke was seemingly complaining about the life he leads.

She shook her head a tad disappointed in the Uchiha, there were people who lead a far more difficult life than he could have possibly imagine. Now Rias was just assuming something that was kind of a bad habit of her, but most of her assumptions were usually correct. She was right with Issei a average joe In everything despite his perversion for the female anatomy.

They both held some good qualities she supposed, issei definitely did hold a certain effect on her that she couldn't explain. And she totally didn't think of Sasuke being a dick, because of the fact that he had a lot of similarities with a certain moody anime character didn't help at all.

She suddenly felt herself being stared at, she snapped back to reality to see the entire class even the resident Uchiha who was quirking a eyebrow at her. She just caught staring didn't she, damn it.

"Rias-San try to pay attention please." The teacher said to her whilst shaking her head a tad disappointed in the Gremory.

"Hai sensei." She simply said, as she began to focus on the subject the teacher was explaining, chemistry and physics two subjects that intrigued her, it was kind of amazing how much knowledge humans held with these two subjects sure the supernatural helped them here and there, but humans understood it on their own way.

Sasuke sighed thanking the teacher silently, the Gremory was on his case. Which he didn't want to have at the moment, but he knew sooner or later they would have a confrontation whether he liked it or not. Debating to use his sharingan on the Gremory to find out why she was following him was currently on his mind, however he decided not to it would only carry more weight to his predicament that he would rather not have.

He sighed and looked out of the window loosing himself slowly in thought, certain flashback of his team coming forth in his mind.

" _Already one year has passed here, yet I'm still no where close to going home. it's Ironic to say the least ."_ The Uchiha thought to himself, as someone who can travel through dimensions he was stuck in one without his powers being able to help him through it.

He wondered how the elemental nations were doing now surely they must have noticed that he was radio silent, that is if time didn't flow differently after all for all he knew he could have been gone for a day or a week. However if that was the case he knew he had enough time to return, it could also potentially backfire and this one year he had spent here could have been a decade there. He just hoped for the first then the latter one, he wasn't worried for the safety for the elemental nations as He entrusted Naruto to keep them safe, he had trust that his rival could protect them after all he was able to match him. His thoughts however were broken by the com's of the school.

"Can Uchiha Sasuke please come to the student council meeting room." The voice of Souna Shitori the president of the student council echoed through the classroom off 3-B.

" _Now that sounds interesting._ " Sasuke thought as he glanced at the origin of where the voice of souna came from, he then glanced at the teacher who nodded at him with a unsure smile on her face.

The Uchiha stood up from his seat and grabbed his already packed back he ignored the gushing sound of girls and hateful remarks of the boys of his class and simply walked towards the door of the classroom, he spared a glance at the silent Gremory who looked deep in thought. They met eyes and she could have sworn she saw them turn a blood red shade.

With that Sasuke Uchiha left the room with a look of sheer boredom on the outside, but he was rather curious on the inside if he were to be honest. It was a rather blunt move from one of the Satan's sister definitely out of the ordinary as he hadn't really anticipated a meeting as of now.

" _A reveal would be troublesome, but not something that I have qualms against it if it's necessary. Perhaps this meeting can be beneficial to me they hold information of dimensional travel. However_

 _They're still unsure of my existence which could prove to be a bit problematic."_ Sasuke thought with a neutral expression, as he was walking towards the council meeting room. He would just have to tilt this meeting to his advantage.

He just hoped his status as a anomaly would be beneficial to this meeting, recruiting him for her peerage would be next to Impossible as he couldn't give up His humanity, It had shaped him and made him his person who he was today and he wouldn't give that up for a devil's game.

Standing in front of the door of the student council room, he let out a sigh and raised his hand to knock on the door.

Before his knuckles hit the wooden frame the door was slide open, he halted his hand so he wouldn't accidentally slam his knuckles in the person in front of him.

"Sorry about that." The Uchiha said in a soft tone as he had returned he had returned his hand.

"No need to be sorry Uchiha-San its shows that you have manners, as most people tend to walk in without giving a heads-up.." The girl replied to him with a small polite smile.

He knew off the person infront of him, She was souna's right hand, Tsubaki Shinra. A girl with long black hair that reaches her knees also with split bangs, she has heterochromic eyes, her left eye being violet while her right being a shade of light brown, she wears the regular Kumo girl outfit, and also wears blue squared glasses.

"I suppose that is true, now is there any reason as to why I have been summoned here?" The Uchiha asked the girl in front of him with a sharp look.

"Unfortunately I cannot say anything about that as souna shall explain everything, so please come in Uchiha-San." She replied with a apologetic look, as she stepped out of the Uchiha's way and let him come in inside.

She closed the door with a small smile on her face her eyes glinting with excitement, they finally had found the person who they have been searching for. And to think he was so close made them more giddy then ever.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **The hunt**

 **XX**

It took a lot to truly provoke the goddess of the moon there were only a few beings capable of to provoke rage out of her. One of them being her oaf of a brother Ares the god of war, however that was most of the time with just words, but as the saying goes actions speak louder than words.

Currently she had a rather intimidating expression with a even more intimidating aura, with power rolling off her like waves. Why was the goddess angry, well it's rather simple really someone or something had managed to gravelly injure one of her best hunters and one of the oldest at that, someone she cared deeply about as one of her own, Phoebe.

The ginger hunter was currently laying in her tent with a pained expression, the amount off punishment she took was rather insane, a large bruise on her stomach following with two broken ribs each side, this was followed up by some damage to her spine and a rather large bruising on her back.

Of course if it was one of her not as experienced huntress she could understand, but phoebe off all people was the least expected. She was very well reserved in hand to hand combat following it up with a very solid technique with her hunting knives. It spoke volumes with someone able to best her, she hoped for all that was good that the person who did this to her was already rotting in Tartarus.

A cough was heard as the silver eyes off the goddess immediately snapped towards her huntress in concern. Phoebe had waken up albeit groggily and rather tired looking she was still awake.

relief crossed the goddess face immediately with a small smile, however that quickly turned to a frown as her expression immediately changed to a serious one.

"Phoebe who is the person who has done this to you." She questioned immediately so she could smite this person immediately.

"Lady Artemis!" The ginger called out in surprise not noticing her mistress's presence, she was still sore from the Uchiha's beating and could actually fall back asleep any moment, it took her a all-nighter for the pain to lessen so she could succumb to sleep.

"Anwser the question phoebe." Artemis said ignoring the surprise of her huntress, she had someone to crush and that person would pray to whatever deity they believed in to prepare them for her.

Phoebe recoiled a bit at the strain in the goddess words, was it possible that her mistress wanted to get revenge for her? She nodded to the goddess and tried to remember who the person was that managed to best her in combat.

" _A rather foolish view off the world if you ask me, women can be just as evil as men. Anyways I'll stop rambling you asked for my name and I'll suppose I grant it. My name is Uchiha Sasuke the protector of humanity, now run along little huntress.."_ A flashback replayed in the Ginger's mind as her expression changed off a self loathing one.

"His name was Uchiha Sasuke, I remember it vividly even now off the person who bested me. His power is something I have never encountered before, it was beyond my comprehension." The huntress said a bit stunned, she couldn't get over the fact that a human bested her in her two forts where she is specialized in.

Artemis looked at her hunter in shock, she had her own suspicion about the Uchiha, but now hearing from one of her best hunters that she was bested by combat with momentary ease did rise that suspicion. However that was currently also replaced with a form off rage.

"Phoebe you may rest now, I have some things to do. Tell Zoe to stay put." The goddess off the moon said to the hunter as she had stepped out off the tent and vanished in a bright flash off silver.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **XX**

"So if I understand this correctly, you want me to join your peerage because you want me to help you with your goals while I have to completely abandon my free will and have to show complete loyalty to you if I join. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that called slavery." The Uchiha spoke with narrowed eyes, he was currently sitting in a chair with his arms crossed across off him sat souna.

"It's no such thing Uchiha-San. You merely have to follow my orders for the rest you're free to do what you desire." The sister off the leviathan replied back with a calm tone as she took a sip from her cup off tea, her queen stood beside her with a small smile on her face with her eyes closed.

"And why should I agree? I have no reason to follow someone who I do not know personally nor should I feel obliged to follow your orders I'm my own person." The Uchiha said still narrowing his eyes as a small scowl had formed on his face. She was foolish if she thought he would join her little club it was child's play for a elite shinobi like him.

Souna gave a sharp glance while taking a sip from her tea, this was starting to get a bit more challenging then she had expected. He was calm and perfectly in tune too much so if she were honest. It was time to reveal her bigger guns she couldn't miss her chance.

The sister off the leviathan stood up and let her bat like wings burst out off her back, she glanced at the Uchiha who didn't even looked surprised. Her eyes widened at the fact that he wasn't surprised warning bells were going off in her head as he queen looked also a tad shocked at that.

Quickly regaining her composure she narrowed her eyes at him, this was not a normal reaction off a human who should be oblivious to the supernatural. What in Satan's name was going on?

"Any reason as to why you're not surprised Uchiha-San?" The heiress off the Sitri clan questioned sharply. She let her magic flow around her giving her a deadly blue aura to make a point that she wasn't going to allow some sort off half baked anwser now.

"Lets just say you're not the only devil I have encountered. Anyways let's say I shall join what is your goal, after all isn't that crucial part?" The Uchiha shut her surprise factor down quickly and watched her regain her composure, her smarts aside she still was too inexperienced regarding special cases like him. She assumed just because his humanity and no alliance to any of the supernatural that he was oblivious to it.

"I suppose you caught me off guard there Uchiha-san and that's something I may have overlooked as it is not a regular question to be asked off." She replied with a frown as she adjusted her glasses." My goal is to open a school in the underworld that let's devils from all statuses enter." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I see, you would have to make a revolution of sorts to create such a school as many devils look down upon low class devils or even half devils and would do everything to stop it. So what's your approach to this, are you going to start a revolution to force these elders to accept it, or are you going to show off your so called might with your peerage after all there isn't much what you could do without approval of those Satan's or am I wrong?" Sasuke spoke with a tone of knowledge and he currently had souna trapped in her own game.

Souna narrowed her eyes even more, This was certainly not common knowledge that the Uchiha spoke off. However the initial shock that she had overpowered her curiosity, she had yet to actually think about her approach on the matter. He was right, how was she going to change the devil society's mind without a form of revolution a change was necessary to achieve her goal.

Sasuke sighed in disappointment as he saw the , just like he expected she had yet to give it actually thought. Standing up he grabbed his backpack and was ready to walk out.

"Disappointing I was looking for a certain alliance, however I cannot work with someone who has yet to forge their own path. This meeting is over goodbye." With that the Uchiha left the room leaving a stunned queen and king behind. Souna nor Tsubaki said anything after he closed the door, there wasn't much to say as both thought the same, Uchiha Sasuke was something entirely different.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Church 9:30 pm**

 **XX**

"This is unexpected." A voice called out in pure annoyance, standing on a rooftop across the church where his targets resided were already presences that weren't supposed to be there. A purple aura was emitting from the dark clothed figure as his hair flickered thanks to the wind revealing a royal purple color and a crimson red color of eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was currently on a hunt and having someone be ahead of him is something that he did not like.

He had not been informed by any of his clones that Gremory and her peerage was going to be here. He let out a deep sigh and let purple lightning cackle around his form, he was going to make it a quick one. His eyes caught a yellow bolt off lightning coming down, time slowed down around the Uchiha as his sharingan and Rinnegan both shined through the dark, With a body flicker he disappeared completely from any sort off view.

 _Whoosh!_

That was all what was heard through the area as trees were ripped out off the ground by sheer air pressure, time had stopped around the fallen angels and devils as Sasuke arrived in the middle between them with a frown on his face as he saw he yellow bolt off lightning ready to hit one off his targets, his Rinnegan locked on the small blonde fallen and he spoke in a cold tone.

" **Amenotejikara."** It happened in a flash as time began to start moving normally, the yellow bolt of lightning was cut right through and dissolving into nothingness as a loud screech filled the area purple lightning had cut right through the bolt.

The Uchiha looked around and saw both Rias and Akeno look in shock at him as he glanced at them with his red eye. He then looked at the shocked fallen who was pretty sure she was about to die at the moment, he was currently the main point off attention.

"I do not appreciate someone stealing my targets Gremory it does make my job harder, however I let it slide as you had no knowledge off it." Sasuke said as his hand was still in the air with smoke coming off it thanks to the friction of the Jutsu. He turned to the side and caught a light spear with his bare hands and glared at the owner, he slowly sheathed his kusanagi and held it at his side.

"W-what the hell, how are you able to do that." Donasheek questioned while gritting his teeth as he saw the unknown human shatter his spear like nothing with pure physical force, his eyes widened and he went to charge at the man.

Before he could've moved a few meters towards his target a loud squelching sound was heard with a blood gurgling scream following, Rias and Akeno both looked with their eyes widened at the origin of the sound, there stood Sasuke with his sword right through the fallen's heart like a hot knife through butter.

"It's a pity that you cannot even put up a fight. You supernatural creatures always spout about your superiority above humans, yet here you are facing a human who can put up a fight and win." Sasuke spoke with a cold tone that made everyone freeze as a purple aura surrounded him.

"S-shut up you bastard, you humans were always too weak, you let us play with you like good obedient slaves because you knew we were the superior one it's only natural for you to obey us." Donasheek replied with as much hatred as he could muster, he was about to die anyways.

"Shut up and just die." Sasuke said in a cold tone as he retrieved the kusanagi out off donasheek making him fall on his face, he turned around and appeared behind the blue haired girl and held his kusanagi on her throat

" _He's fast unbelievably so."_ Rias couldn't help, but think as she watched the Uchiha cut the throat off the fallen angel who tried its best to keep the blood from pouring out, she couldn't even follow him with her eyes his speed was too great for her. She heard the wind rustle again and saw the Uchiha appear behind the last one of the fallen angels and he had a firm grip on her path, and the next action would haunt Rias and Akeno for the rest of their life.

" **Ningendō.** " The chilling screech from the small fallen was heard throughout the area as her soul was literally coming out of her body by force, the soul gave a silent scream with horror in its eyes as it was absorbed by the Uchiha.

Akeno and Rias stood there truly perplexed and shocked that they didn't say anything, their eyes met and Rias wished they never did as the crimson shade eye was looking right through her even when she flinched and closed her eyes.

" _How have I not noticed that Uchiha-San was this frightening._ " She couldn't help but wonder as Akeno simply said nothing too shocked to say anything, this was simply put above their own pay grade. To absorb someone's soul by simply touching them was simply terrifying.

With a rustling sound the Uchiha disappeared to make his way too the church to kill his last target. While Akeno and Rias both stood their ground, trying to make sense off what they just had witnessed.

"What will you do now Rias?" Akeno couldn't help but ask her king with a worried expression, as she knew that Sasuke was heading towards the church.

"W-we shall wait till issei and the others are done and then make our move, for now just stay put Akeno I need time to process." Rias replied with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Hai buchou." Akeno simply replied to her king as she let her lightning priestess clothes vanish and return to her regular clothes, she also needed to think as the Uchiha had cut clean through her lightning bolt and made it dissipate into nothingness with ease from what she saw. He wasn't even tired, was her lightning that weak to his?

 **XX**

 _ **End**_

 **XX**

 **Author note: First off I want to apologize for the long wait my inspiration was lacking and my other reasoning is put in the other author note. Second of all this chapter was pretty hard to make as I needed an idea to make Sasuke seem more like wanderer Sasuke instead off Sasuke of part two. Third is that I needed to have a good grasp of the amount off characters I'm going to use in the future as I will need to cut down a few to make it more smoother. As last but not least I needed time to process this all and actually make this work somehow. Again I apologize for the long wait, don't forget to review and Rikudou Naruto out.**


	4. Revelations

**Welcome people of fanfiction, back to my fourth chapter of The Avenger stuck with dragons and gods. First off I want to thank you all once more for the immense support for the story and hope you will enjoy this chapter, as I think this has been the best chapter I managed to deliver. Anyways before I'll start I will answer some reviews.**

 **Pointy: Dear god my man, I have to thank you for your fair share of criticism. However it had been a rather harsh way, the first two chapters are from a more inexperienced me; I just started writing recently and strive to improve my content with learning about writing and having people review it. Secondly This is shinden Sasuke who would not turn away from speaking about something on his mind, thirdly it was a figuratively headache, fourthly it's true that I messed upon the summoning part however I just wanted to clarify that Sasuke couldn't rely on his summons to get him out, fifth the god tier classing from Naruto is way different than that of dxd where everyone gets a title but doesn't exactly live up to the expectation, and last but not least Maika and Hinata detecting Sasuke Wasn't in any way or shape to indicate that he was hiding from them or using his stealth so I have no idea how you manage to interpret that, but that's fine I suppose. Don't exactly know where I make any comedic jokes, but I'll leave that up to you.**

 **MyDadsaGod: I do agree on the Percy Jackson verse needing a bit of buff to compete with the two verses, so you have nothing to worry about. I honestly had no idea at first what I was supposed to do with the demigods, however I now do have something in mind now that I think is rather interesting concept. So stick around while I reveal even more.**

 **Kyle Vittoria: Sasuke shall not learn snake Senjutsu it would go against his very nature, hell that I gave him a arm is already something that's a bit conflicting.** **And who knows only time will tell if I decide to add another Naruto character in the dxd verse.**

 **Well that was it for the questions; feel free to ask one yourself in a review because I will answer them. Now then shall we move on to the story.**

 **XX**

(Normal speaking)

( _Normal thinking)_

( **Entities speaking)**

 **(** _ **Entities thinking**_ )

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Japan, Kuoh, Abandoned church**

 **9:40** **PM**

 **XX**

The soft sound of feet hitting wood is heard through the woods that surround the church; with rapid pace the soft tapping sound quickened and filled the entire forest soon.

" _Why are you here Maika?"_ Thought Sasuke, as he hopped from one branch to the other with a frown marring his face. It was unusual of Maika to be here; something he honestly had seen as impossible, as he had checked Maika herself with his Rinnegan and discovered that she didn't possess any power that could remotely be of use for the fallen, so why?

The soul he absorbed of the small fallen angel didn't go in depth of the reason; probably because she was just a pawn, but still it annoyed him. A normal high school girl as Maika should not be meddling with such things as the supernatural, so it made him worry.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is worried: and this time not for the fact of becoming his brother no this time it was genuine worry for the safety of someone he dared to call a friend in this world. Truly bonds were frightening to how powerful they could be, as much as he wanted to avoid it all together to ease up his absence in this universe, it still managed to get it's claws on him.

His pace hastened, as his sharingan began to glow through the darkness of the forest; with the church in sight his speed became unparalleled, as he appeared right in front of the old building with a frown on his face.

A loud boom is heard, that made Sasuke snap his neck to the source of the explosion. It took him off guard a bit he didn't know that Gremory's pawns were inside. He should've known better then to begin with, but his mind was a bit clouded there was something off about the church.

Deciding to ignore it he deactivated his sharingan and took a final glance around the area, sensing no unnatural disturbance he sighed in relief and touched the wall with his gloved hand. His visible eye hardened a bit, as he send a pulse of chakra throughout the area.

The effects were immediate, as the pulse revealed the life forms around Sasuke who had his eyes closed to focus on it. His senses first picked upon two of his fellow school mates who were at the entrance of the church, as it traveled further Sasuke picked up more signatures till he reached his final goal, however darkness overtook his vision.

" _Space-time manipulation on my level, interesting let's find out where it originates from_." Sasuke thought with a small smirk, maybe he finally found the being responsible for his entrapment in this dimension. He only needed the right coordinates to be able to pinpoint the dimension his target reside in, but that was easier said then done.

Sasuke jumped away from the dark portal above his head, whose pull in fact was getting stronger with each passing moment, as cracks started forming on the ground with small rocks already floating in the air.

The uchiha slide across the ground from the portal, as his Rinnegan was aimed at the space time portal; a powerful purple pulse released itself from the Rinnegan who was revealed by the wind flaring around them.

The commas in Sasuke's Rinnegan spun wildly, as the Uchiha stood there fully concentrated. The Rinnegan made it's pathway through the space time continuum to find the entity responsible of the space time manipulation. Yes the Rinnegan that he possessed had this kind of power, it was one of the reasons why he was able to lock on to Madara's shadows back in the shinobi war.

The glow of the Rinnegan vanished up to thin air, as the portal followed suit in similair manner. Dust that circulatie around the area finally was cleared, revealing a cracked ground and a uchiha with a smirk.

"It certainly took some time for my first real clue." Sasuke said with a sigh he wasn't complaining about the manner, but it took too long for his comfort so it raised his suspicion about what was happening around him.

His Rinnegan being hidden by his left side once more, the Uchiha proceeded then to stroll away from the area towards his final target. His onyx eye hardened, as leaves started to spin around him ensuring his disappearance.

It was time to show his last target why you didn't mess with a Uchiha's friend.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 _ **Olympus**_

 **XX**

Olympus, the beautiful residential mountain of the Olympians; beings hailed to be gods because of their prowess with Zeus the god of lightning being the strongest of them all. Many tales came from the Greek mountain with many legends following them up, Olympus was a place filled with mystery and where the Greek gods held meetings such as now.

It was the annual meeting that happened once a week with the Olympians, however this time there were visitors attending this meeting as well to discuss a very important topic that regarded the prophecy.

The demigods of camp half-blood were standing at the middle of the Olympians meeting room with each god sitting in their respective thrones in their massive sizes; ranging from Aphrodite the goddess of love till Zeus, however a exception of the goddess of hunt in the meeting did raise some eyebrows. The god's appearances could definitely be described as perfect beauty, each had their own handsome or beautiful features well all expect Hephaestus, but the god of craftsmanship made that up with his intelligence and personality.

Their eyes fell on the young demigods who were frowning deeply, too deeply for any of the godly parents liking. Percy Jackson was at the front of the group of three with Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena at his side; she has curly blonde princess hair according to Percy, she also has grey stormy eyes that looked like they calculated everything at once and currently were doing so, she is quite nice on the eyes with a good body and a tanned skin.

Besides them is Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus also, the very definition of a goth girl one could say, she has spiky black hair, electric blue eyes which shined with discomfort and annoyance at the moment. Discomfort because of the fact that her father was trying to seek her eyes and she was avoiding him like the plague.

"Can we start the meeting already father, I've some runts to kill!" Aires's voice boomed through the meeting in his usual biker attire, as expected the other god's sighed in annoyance; of course the dumb buffoon would interrupt when there was obvious tension in the air.

Zeus ignoring the other god's annoyance with the war god merely acknowledged his son, as he rubbed his head with his right hand the god of lightning opened his sharp electric blue eyes and laid them on his nephew.

"Percy Jackson today's meeting shall be about the role you have in the changed prophecy and your title as the child of prophecy." Zeus said loudly to the green eyes boy with a serious expression, as his nephew nodded right back at him with a serious expression as well.

"Well then with that said the meeting of today shall begin!" The god of lightning roared out as the booming sound of lightning entered the meeting room with the god standing with his fist outstretched.

" _I really hope the prophecy has nothing to do with you, Sasuke…_ " Percy thought with worry, as he saw all the god's readying themselves for the meeting. He gulped a bit, as he saw the rest of the Olympians staring at them with a rejecting expression, what was the prophecy about now, because he really didn't appreciate the feeling of dread in his stomach.

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Kuoh**

 **XX**

Sasuke knew himself as a man of conflict, always fighting with himself and the world and knew that those around him would always be thrown into his conflict as well. Sasuke knew that, but he never stressed about it, because it was always meaningless with something like this.

He knew how the people saw him either as, a god, a misguided brat, a villain. Yeah those three where the most titles he was associated with he could care less about them, but the god part irked him. He wasn't a god, but his power spoke of different things, he didn't blame them that they saw him and Naruto as god's Hell they could blow up the planet to hell if they wanted too, so he really did not blame them. It was just the title of god was something Sasuke did not like, it spoke of supreme power, knowledge, presence, it was a title of a being that was the peak of power and that was something Sasuke wasn't.

Not to mention that he didn't believe in a higher form of such power in his realm, it shattered to bits after meeting Kaguya and was already cracking each time he saw the cruelty of his world. The massacre of his clan was the first crack and immediately the largest in his believe for god. No god would be that cruel to let his creations suffer like that.

Controversial stuff was Sasuke's middle name and he accepted that, but his actions over the course of his shinobi life in the elemental nations, needed answering, needed amendments and needed responsibility. That was the entire point of his journey, well that and finding out more information about Kaguya which sadly had taken a turn for the worse as he arrived here.

It was too far away from his current position to travel there, he needed a point which had a connection to all dimension's; which would either be at the end of the universe, or a temporal realm which based itself on the center of the multiverse. However that required the exact coordinates to the realms and maybe he was able to get back to the elemental nations with the right frequency, he only had a rough sketch of that, because of Naruto's chakra presence while barely still was able to reach this.

Now arriving in the church, the Uchiha stood in front of a group of armed exorcists all pretty confused at his attire and him being there, however he ignored their presences for a few moments as he located the others around him.

" _Gremory is down stairs in the ritual room with her club, The nun is dead it seems, the fallen angel is still alive, but Maika isn't here where is she?"_ Sasuke trailed in thought as his frown increased, Maika wasn't here, but how? It was moments ago when she still was here.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open revealing the ominous sharingan with a hardness expected of a war veteran, as he glared at the remaining exorcists who were knocked out like the others. They seemed to recoil at the sudden glare from him, but he could care less.

"I don't have time for this…" Sasuke said before releasing a powerful stream of lightning around him with enough power to knock the exorcists out, as he vanished from view with pure speed arriving across Rias and her peerage confronting the fallen angel against the stone pillar.

Koneko stifled up at the familiar presence with the rest of the group immediately snapping their necks at the entrance of the ritual room noticing koneko's discomfort. Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously at the impassive Uchiha, with Akeno at her side glaring as well. Both Yuuto and Issei stepped forward in front of Rias and Akeno; Yuuto formed a ice sword and issei summoned his dragon emperor gauntlet.

They all took stance with the pawn and knight standing in front of the ladies in case the Uchiha wold go hand to hand with them, seeing koneko was stifled up in fear.

"So the red dragon emperor really is awakened in such primitive state and used by the most pathetic user it could've asked for. Truly this god does love his irony don't ya agree red dragon emperor." Sasuke said in a cold tone, as his steps echoed on the pavement with each step he took towards the group before he was just a few meters away from them.

Before any of them could say something, issei gasped in surprise as his entire gauntlet revealed itself to elbow length releasing some power in the transformation. A green glow emitted from green gems stationed at his forearm.

" **Why are you here Indra's reincarnation, your powers have no right to meddle with this realm's affaires.** " A deep masculine voice of the dragon inside issei's gauntlet echoed through the room, as research club watched in surprise at the fact that the gauntlet could talk, Sasuke narrowed his eyes deeply at the gauntlet.

That was knowledge that only two people alive should've know off and that were Naruto and him, so how did this dragon know? His demeanor shifted to a more intimidating one, as he glared at the gauntlet.

"Does it matter why I'm here? What's more important is how you've attained such knowledge heavenly dragon Ddraig, as it isn't common knowledge to say the least." Sasuke said in a much harsher yet colder tone, the group tensed at the harsher tone of the Uchiha, but didn't make any remark wanting to see where it was going.

" **I see, you're stuck here aren't you** **? Stuck** **in a realm that isn't yours, ironic that the sage was able to move freely yet here you're caged like a bird."** Ddraig said with a smug tone, as the gauntlet glowed even brighter ignoring the muttering of his foolish host. Ddraig knew he was playing a dangerous game with the reincarnation of that _man_ , but he had to stall to require the man's intentions a danger like this would be even beyond great red himself. Just as he expected the blank faced man faced this predicament head on.

"I'm not the same man as my ancestor dragon, however the distrust is mutual. Now I'll be taking the fallen angel with me, she's gawking." The definitive tone of Sasuke immediately changed the mood around the group and the gawking fallen, as the lights started to flickering off the group of devils tensed.

It happened instantly….

Rias and her group was left once more wondering how Sasuke did it? He moved with speeds that Yuuto couldn't catch and neither of them couldn't sense, the fallen was gone and the wall behind them was completely smashed to nothing but rubble, as the being responsible for it already left the entire area.

" **As expected his powers thrive in this reincarnation even beyond him, Rias Gremory if you do not seek death you shall not engage him in any way or shape. Same thing could be applied for all of you, darkness himself is back**." Ddraig said through the Gauntlet before reducing back to the critical twice state it held to fool others. The glow that was carried with it disappeared And issei fell tiredly on his knees, panting heavily.

"B-buchou what the hell just happend, damn it.." Issei said tiredly through his panting, as he looked at Rias from his side view.

"I don't know…" Rias admitted with a defeated expression, as she looked at issei with a regretful expression. This outcome wasn't something she could have predicted nor see, Sasuke was a complete anomaly something she couldn't foresee, something she couldn't predict, something she regretfully couldn't control.

He despite the insane abilities he carried with him is human, unlike her Sasuke did have morals he did have beliefs that carried the presence of humanity with him. He wasn't going to let her control him or offer himself, he was too prideful for that. But maybe she was going of with it with the wrong foot, maybe she should try a more human approach on the matter, because Sasuke just saw her as any other devil he had encountered.

A glint lit up her blue-green eyes, as she turned towards the nun on the ground holding a bishop piece. She was content with her peerage right now; as she looked at all of them with a smile on her face. Her cute little pawn, her brave knight, her strong rook, her burdened queen, and her new addition a lost bishop.

"Let's go home and discuss this matter another time everyone." She said, as she turned around summoning a teleportation circle underneath them all they disappeared from the church leaving it completely void of any presence.

Sometimes you just have to be content with what you have..

 **XX**

 _ **Linebreak**_

 **Outskirts of Kuoh**

 **11:00 PM**

 **XX**

Interrogations was one of his stronger suits, mostly because of the fact that his aura and well entire being was pretty intimidating. He was the calm and collected intimidating type at least according to his teammates and sensei and maybe the rest of the elemental nations. Anyways he knew how to interrogate a person pretty well by simply getting in their head and giving them a false sense of security which they could rely on.

So appearing right at the outskirts of kuoh with the fallen angel dangling behind him with a hold on her wings. Sasuke proceeded to throw her against against a tree, cracking in it in the process by mere force, a obvious concussion hit her as he approached her.

Lowering himself and grabbing the top of her head to face him, Sasuke's demeanor changed to a cold and ruthless one.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully if you answer my question i may let you go, but if you don't You'll die simple as that. We both know that you can't outrun me or fight me head on and those 200 fallen angels that you had on standby have all been eradicated, so these are your only options." Sasuke said in a uncaring tone with a blank expression, as he forced her to look at his direction. He needed her to understand the magnitude of her situation, because he had no time to waste and needed information. Of course absorbing her soul could be done, but he didn't want to waste his mental space too irrelevant information which he sadly had to sacrifice for the blonde fallen.

"I-I understand." She managed to mumble out fearfully for the man in front of her, the difference in power was too vast between them that she wouldn't even dare to try something funny. Besides he looked too serious of a type to even try such things.

"Good, now start talking. Where's the girl?" Sasuke said, as he activated his sharingan for extra some dramatic effect.

"S-She was taken away by one of our associates, he told us she was a important piece too something for their organization." Raynare anwsered within a heartbeat, as she ignored the small scowl from Sasuke.

" _Too easy.."_ Sasuke thought as he was a bit disgusted how she ratted them all out that quickly, not to mention that raised some suspicion as well.

"Describe the person for me and I possibly release you.." Sasuke in monotone, as he slowly started taking out his kusanagi while the fallen was describing the man she worked with.

After being content with what he heard Sasuke decided against the use of his kusanagi and looked at the fallen with disgust as his sharingan morphed into his mangekyou.

"Y-you'll let me go right?" Raynare asked with a bit of hope etched in her tone, when she was released she would plan her revenge on this human bastard who dared too shame her like a small little girl.

"No…"He replied to her and before she could even try to process the words a trail of blood made it's way down Sasuke's cheek; sealing her fate. As the flames of Amaterasu covered the fallen's body immediately with intense heat melting the flesh from her bones before melting them as well leaving no trail behind.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill regular people in my town, fallen.." Sasuke said to he turned away towards Kuoh. Maika was kidnapped by a grey masked individual from regular Asian men height, dark clothes with a black coat and hood, silver blue eyes that pierced through the holes of his mask.

That was going to be a problem, well Azazel now owed him a favor for cleaning up his traitor mess. However that put him in a tough spot for asking about the favor; as it was either choosing between a clue to get home faster or saving Maika from a fate possibly worse than death.

He released a small sigh, as he deactivated his sharingan with a frown on his face. He knew what the right thing to do was, but he never cared about trivial things like this right?

" _That dobe must've rubbed off on me, well then world of the supernatural I'll bite.."_ Sasuke declared in his mind, as time slowed down around the Uchiha his onyx eye saw a arrow laced with silver magic heading towards his head. Leaning back he dodged the arrow and grabbed it, as he jumped spinning around and throwing it back at the owner of the arrow with quite some force, as said owner dodged letting the arrow pierce through multiple trees.

"So your little hunter must've told on me, isn't that right Artemis?" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes, as he softly landed on his feet holding his kusanagi at his side with his sharingan flaring at the goddess of Chastity. Why was she attacking him when he merely defended himself from a "threat".

" _Such unnerving eyes.._ " The goddes thought as she faced the Uchiha in front of her, as she strapped her bow on her back and taking out her large hunting knives. It was a sight to behold seeing such unique eyes, especially the purple one that thanks to the wind was revealed to her. Honestly the dread she felt from that eye was rather immense, however he was responsible for hurting one of her top hunters so he had to pay. She could care less about his reasoning.

"Defending your troops like a leader are we now? Without taking in my reasoning in reconsideration, but you're a goddess right so it should be justified. Tell me Artemis do you even know why I attacked your hunter?" Sasuke said in a tone that fitted his anger, god's and goddesses weren't his favorite people he couldn't stand the fact that they were walking over the people they swore to offer guidance in return for belief.

"I don't need a reason from a male like you, my hunter would've never attacked you without any good reason." Artemis replied firmly, as her hunting knives began glowing with silver magic.

"How sickening.." was Sasuke's short reply to the goddess, as he reached his breaking point. The god's and goddesses here were self righteous fools something he knew deep down, but chose to ignore.

Sharingan met the silver eyes, as nothing was said between the the two for a moment or two. On unknown go both charged at each other at high speeds reaching Mach 300. The clash was imminent, as Sasuke's katana stopped the hunting knives from reaching him with one arm; a loud shockwave released itself creating a rather large crater and a disfigured landscape, trees were uprooted that surrounded them.

Sparks flew around as each swing at each other came with it's own shockwave, using his superior strength the Uchiha smacked her right arm away creating a opening, as she was taken aback from the force. He delivered a spinning back kick at her kidneys sending her flying and tumbling away.

Stabbing the ground with her hunting knife to stop her from tumbling to far from her opponent, she glared heatedly at Sasuke. Charging once more at the man with the use of her right hunting knife, as she tried to cut the Uchiha open only for each time to back fire immensely, as the man continued to dodge.

" _It's like he can see my next move, how does he do it?_ " Artemis asked herself infuriated, as she lost her other hunting knife by it being kicked out of her hand before she herself found herself being launched away by a frontal kick. Gritting her teeth she held her ground and was skidded only a few meters back.

" **Enton: Gokyaku No Jutsu."** Sasuke said loudly, as he launched a Amaterasu clad fireball st the goddess who's eyes were widened by gigantic size of the thing; as the fireball could easily erase a large part of a city

Slamming her hands down she summoned the surrounding wood around herself to give her some time to escape the intense fireball. Luckily for her she was able to transform in the fastest bird and made her way out of the fireball fast before it incinerated a large part of the forest like nothing.

" _He does have some immense fire power far beyond any sacred gear user I've met, even his fighting skills are in a league of his own, if I don't think fast I will not be able to avenge Phoebe._ " She thought to herself infuriated, as she transformed back to her human form. Just maybe she would have to release her divine form on him, because he was reaching it there, not even Atlas had pushed her this far, not that the same tricks would even help here as the man dodged all of her attempts at such.

"Fighting for revenge is a loosing battle, I thought a goddess like you would understand that!" Sasuke said right behind her, as he ignored the shocked expression from the woman and smacked her away with a lightning covered hand.

She was sent flying at the other side of the forest, creating a large trail in the ground by force of the blow she received from Sasuke. Ichor was seeping from her head, as she laid there groggily defeated by a human of all people.

Said human appeared right in front of her with a flickering of movement, looking at her with a blank look that pissed her off even more. He barely tried and she knew that, it was a warming up for him. She saw that the red eye disappeared back to his usual onyx color, as he sighed at her.

"Are you done?" He said with a annoyed tone with the same blank look, did he even care about what he did?

"N-no not yet.." She replied her determination still brimming

"I see well then u leave me no choice, **Genjutsu: Susanoo."** Sasuke said as his sharingan came back to life blazing with life, as the pulse of the genjutsu spread to the surrounding with the two holding eye contact.

A giant of a purple samurai stood behind the man responsible for Phoebe's injuries, power oozed from it as it radiated with the presence of a ancient primordial; no even beyond it. It felt like power itself, cold sweat covered her body as her breathing became evidently higher than usual; she remembered that this is what true fear felt like as terror filled her eyes.

The image broke down like shards of glass slowly returning her back to reality, where she saw that there was no trace of the man even being there. She laid back with a relieving sigh, as she now knew that he was holding back a lot and could've ended her right then, yet he didn't.

"Such a strange human.." were her final words before she lost consciousness to her burns and injuries done by him. You did not mess with a Uchiha and came out unscathed.

Standing on top of a tree he oversaw the destruction of the nearly destroyed forest with his usual expression, before jumping off and slamming his bandaged arm into the ground he pushed a good amount of chakra through it.

" **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"** Sasuke said loudly as a eruption of multiple trees came out of the ground rising and filling the forest nearly to the brim, as he returned the forest to it's natural state with a blank expression, before disappearing once more.

So Sasuke made his presence known through the fight by sending small waves of chakra only being able to be sensed by powerful entities to let them know that he was here and watching. The fight with Artemis was just the beginning of how he would take the world by storm, it fully dependent on how the beings reacted now.

He hoped that this so called organization caught this as well, because he was coming for his friend without a doubt. Crossing a Uchiha would be their biggest mistake and that was something he would ensure them. As that was the promise he made back in the elemental nations.

 **XX**

 _ **End**_

 **XX**

 **Finally the long wait for the fourth chapter is over, I'm going to be frank inspiration was hard for this chapter especially when I just decided to wing it with the story in the begin he'll never expected it to be doing well tbh. My writing back then when reading it was quite shitty if I'm being honest. Anyways despite the fact that inspiration was lacking I also had found myself focusing more on my school and work tbh, it's my exam year so I cannot slack of and well I needed a job for learning to finally work out money stuff. I'll try to get a chapter out much earlier than this, but I cannot promise too much, my schedule has been taking a lot of weird turns lately.**

 **Now I'm quite content with this chapter, definitely stuff which could've been put better on paper and definitely some minor writing mistakes. But I'm happy that this was my first actual average writing chapter. Also on a quick note to my dear Spanish fan's or reviewers I would much prefer it if if you guys write down your reviews in English I absolutely adore the support, but I'm really relying on google translate to help me out.**

 **Anyways till the next time to chapter five, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and peace Rikudou Naruto out^~^**


	5. Apologies!

**I'm very sorry**

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Honestly didn't think it would come down to this, but yeah I will be discontinuing this story simply because I can't bear the fact that it is so inconsistently updated and just writing in general. I know that I can do much better and will use this story as a reminder of that, but from here on out it will be discontinued and will not be rewritten. However that doesn't mean I won't continue a similar story, because of the lack of Sasuke in the dxd fanfictions and well fanfics in general.

Now then onto more positive note, the support for this story was beyond my imagination 15000 people have read this story with a good hundred supporters and 73 reviews was something I wouldn't have thought of when I was writing this. This became so much bigger than it actually deserved and that's why I definitely want to continue writing, because of the positive impact I received from all of You reviewing this story and following it. Honestly you guys are great and I hope you guys keep up-to-date with my writing, as I wouldn't have continued without you guys being so amazing.

Now for the future of what I will be doing:

My boku no hero and Naruto crossover will once more be updated with some extra flair and will be consistently updated well I will actually try that this time, because I do like the direction I can take it.

I will have a future multiverse crossover fanfic when I have developed my other story well enough to continue with a new one, so that means at the least 20+ chapters.

Thirdly I will write a new Sasuke x DxD story this time with a much younger Sasuke, as using rinnegan Sasuke was a huge overkill in my opinion.

So that's it for the avenger stuck with dragons and Gods it was a fun ride, but I didn't come prepared for this story I really didn't expect that it would get this much attention and didn't plan anything for it till later on when I realized how important that actually is. Anyways I want to thank you all for supporting this story even if it wasn't worth it in my opinion, because while it did help me still want to write the quality was by no means very good.

However this was my final decision on this story and how the future is going to look, so without further ado, Rikudou Naruto out.


End file.
